sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:DavidBeall
Try going to this page: http://goldrush.com/~herd/david.htm and then hard-refreshing this page (shift + RELOAD in firefox). --Splarka (talk) 04:28, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Hey David, I sent you an email at dlsrgb at sbcglobal dot net -- hopefully that's your correct address? I'm philipn at gmail dot com. --Philip Neustrom "Report a Problem" Hi David, I'm trying to re-introduce people to a feature we have, "report a problem". I don't know if you've seen it, the idea is to give people another route to contact admins... especially people who don't know what the edit button is for ;) You have a few reports at , most of which look like corrections to pages or people trying to contact those you link to. You can click on the problem ID number to take you to a page that shows just that report. You can click "i" to get the full text of the report, and you can click the icons to mark it as "fixed", "closed" or to flag it for Wikia staff. You can also send email to the person reporting the problem, maybe a good way to draw in new contributors! I hope you'll give it a go, we really hope this will be a useful feature in helping you get in touch with your confused users. Regards -- sannse (talk) 02:22, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Report a problem Hi again, you might want to look at , possibly one where you will want to use the email feature to explain that this isn't the right way to contact that center! :) Regards -- sannse (talk) 16:34, 22 May 2008 (UTC) All pages have been updated. All the current listings have been updated, as is possible. There are only a couple who have not responded to calls. I checked out some housing and can use the stipend balance we chatted abot, to move in wth. Thanks ! For convenience you can leave a stamped envelope for me at 101 Hyde Street (with my name on it), with the General Delivery People who know me by sight... as long as a stamp is on it, I can pick it up between 10am and 2pm Monday or Tuesday or whenever possible. Let me know about the LA and I will keep updating as I get more respones in... The SF First group has a very part time work for me to do on their computers... yeeee haaaw!! Thanks. sfbaysurf@yahoo.com sfbaysurf@gmail.com Sfbaysurf 01:40, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hi David-- So sorry about the duplicate pages- I think I only created them as they were the larger organizations - eg: making an all encompassing "Tenderloin Housing Clinic" page instead of editing the THC- Law Offices page. What is the correct procedure for that? (I was just going to link the subsidiary page to the other one, but hadn't quite gotten that far) And so sorry about the tags! I figured that out on my last post- I was typing them in without hitting enter making one huge, unusable tag instead of manageable ones- I'll get on fixing that and using preview instead of save... Thanks for being nice about my crazy edits :) --Jessjacobs 16:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you and an invitation Inspired by the success of this wiki, Julia Gorzka, Rayme Nuckles (CEO of the Homeless Coalition of Hillsborough County) and I are working on creating the same kind of resource for the Tampa Bay area, where we live. We are hoping to have a public launch event on November 20th, and before that time we are hoping to get some help in setting up the wiki. If you have any advice for us, I hope you can stop by and make some suggestions: Tampa Bay Homeless Resource Wiki. (Don't hesitate to dig in and help us edit!)----Jimbo Wales 19:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! If there's anything I can do to help I'll be available. DavidBeall 20:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) St Anthonys Page Hi David I have made some changes to our clinic information, however i am unable to change the header that indicated that we are located at 105-107 GG ave. Can you please update the header to reflect 150 Golden Gate Ave 2nd Floor. Thank You, Zeke Montejano emontejano@stanthonysf.org I used the Move command to create a new page called St Anthonys 150 Golden Gate. Redirect links were put in place for the old page. Thanks for editing your page and making SFHomeless.net as good as can be! DavidBeall 20:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC) hello david, thank you for your message. i have a question. if i want to totally delete something i edited, how would i accomplish that? please respond asap as i apparently wasn't where i thought i was as my 'edit' is ridiculous, foolish and way off the topic. thank you in advance for your time. have a great day!-- 18:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Please identify the page and edit, and I or another administrator will rollback or delete the page, depending on how the edit was done. It may not be possible to completely erase the history, but it will be missing from the current version and require digging in the history to find it. Thanks! DavidBeall 18:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Blog post idea Hello, I have been working on a series blog posts about our wikis, and wanted to include SF Homeless wiki, since it is such a great resource. If you have any facts, stories or links that you want included, let me know! Thanks for all your work here. Cheers, --Sarah (talk 22:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) "...facts, stories or links..." I have tons! E-mail me if you can be more specific about what you are looking for. Thanks! DavidBeall 04:39, December 3, 2009 (UTC) : Hi its finally up: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sarah_Manley/Communities_with_a_Cause Enjoy! Sarah (talk 19:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Misc. hotels.. I have some hotels like Altamont, All Star, Eula which have rooms for rent, but may or may not have case mgmt. services and some may have process through private mgmt... Anyway, did not see any opening entries for them and am a little unsure of all the possible common categories we have for new site entries.... a little bit of guidance will enable me to open up all the ones I have on this list... Thanks. James Sfbaysurf 01:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Bristol Hotel Hello, and a good day / afternoon to you! Would you, by any chance, happen to know what this hotel was named “way, way back” in 1976? I lived there for quite a spell whist living the “carefree” life of a street urchin, street hustler. Oddly, "the Bristol" sounds about right. If at all possible, could you let me know the room number, too? If you were standing outside, in front of the building (Mason Street) -- looking up -- the room would be on the third floor and to the best of my recollection it was the room right of the fire escape … but, it might have been the one to the left of the fire escape. When in the room, looking out of the window, I could (sort of) see into what use to have been a little coffee shop on the corner of the building directly across the street (Mason). I think that the lobby floor was black and white square tiles. The ‘scary’ self-operated elevator was at the back of the lobby and when the door slid opened there was this other sliding “metal gate” that had to be maneuvered --- ha! --- the dang elevator was impossible to get to stopped “even” at any floor! Oh, and the manager was a real nice guy --- nicknamed, “Bunny.” Ha… I know this all must sound a bit crazy to you, yes. The fact is that even though it was not so glamorous a period of my life --- I had met some other “strange and wonderful” people during the time I was living there. I stepped out the front door one afternoon … running my mouth at “ninety-to-nothing,” paying not a bit of attention to what was going around me (as usual), and slammed right into Mr. Harvey Milk so hard that it almost knock us both right on our butts. He helped me up, shook my hand, looked me directly in the eyes, and said, “Young man, are you old enough to vote?” -- “Almost --- sorry about running into you like that.” I replied. “Ah, well, truth is, I was not paying attention, either” he joked… “Well,” he said, while he was still smiling, “you are too young to have been smoking for too long -- You really should just give them up now while you can. My name is Harvey Milk, it was great running into you, and remember my name when you do get old enough to vote!” It would be many years later that I realized to who he was, and only after he had been shot. I had moved back to Houston, Texas -- New Orleans, Louisiana -- and back to Houston. Nowadays, I find myself in some extremely conservative, pious, and rural, little town in western Kentucky. Truthfully, not before the movie “Milk” (I do believe that is its title) came out a while back had I given much thought about San Francisco (though I did move back and live there from 1990-1994) the hotel, or Mr. Milk. I do wish that I had been smart enough to have taken his advice about quitting smoking all those years aback, now. It is somehow fitting that the hotel is now used, as a shelter for the homeless for it was a shelter to many a “drifting, wayward, confused and tangled souls” all those many years since time’s passing. Thanks for reading my rambling message … Garth fallingwater@usa.com 　 　 　 The new look Hey David, I am not sure if you have been following the staff blog, but Wikia's new look is here and you can test it out now. You can now use out to customize the new look. I have put up a picture already (from here: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:GoldenGateBridge.jpg) to give you an idea of what it will look like. Let me know if you have any questions Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 17:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) To review or not to? Hello David...Got your message on my talk page saying to come here if I had Questions...and this is one I thought I'd better ask before I started actually doing any of this sort of editing... Is it OK here to write personal reviews/experiences (positive and/or negative) about various things - such as hotels, services, et cetera? I would always make it clear that it was an opinion piece, with a preface that says something to the effect of "the following represents the opinion of one user, not necessarily that of sfhomeless.wikia.com as a whole; your experience may vary." I'd like to write some rather glowing reviews of the Fort Help methadone clinic, the Hotel Isabel, and a few other places. I only have one bad review I'd planned to include, about a past red-tape nightmare with a certain service organisation - including a codicil specifying that my experience happened a long time ago, so things may be different now. I ask these questions because so far, I have not seen any such content yet on this site and so maybe thought you were trying to keep the pages limited to providing basic information only and in the 'spirit' of Wikipedia, avoiding any personal opinions. I do understand why they do it, but I really don't like it, and I believe they are a little too hung up on citations referring to only "published" (i.e. printed) sources; that just seems so many flavours of wrong, especially in this era of more and more electronically-published information. But being that this site is not Wikipedia, I'm wondering if maybe the policy is different--but since it's not Yelp, either, I figured I should ask you first. --Love your City and the City will love you. 02:39, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ------------ Hi, Thank you for contributing! The issue of what type of opinion/content should be placed on the Main page or Discussion page is discussed in this administration page: http://sfhomeless.wikia.com/wiki/Policy_Regarding_Page_Admission_and_Content Basically, opinions can go on the Discussion/Talk page for an agency, so long as it isn't super inflammatory or hateful, and Main page content should be more of an expanded "Yellow Pages"-like info. I hope that helps! DavidBeall 04:11, March 21, 2011 (UTC)